Love Forbidden
by writerbyheart
Summary: Jace and Clary are from different classes, literally. The Lightwood and Herondale children must take down the one man running Rome but meet an unlikely ally, or two, in their mission. Will they succeed or get caught in more than they can handle?
1. Chapter 1

The Lightwood and Herondale children looked over the hill at the walls of Rome. It had been a long journey to the outskirts of Rome from Egypt. Robert Lightwood stood hundreds of yards away planning. His children would infiltrate the city, and bring Valentine Morgenstern to his knees.

**-Morgenstern Manor-**

Clary pulled back her curtains to look over her city. Jonathon may be her father's heir but Rome was hers too. She felt a rush to rebel today. She would leave the house without protection. It was time for her to really explore the city. She ran to her closet and pulled out a commoners cloak her friend Simon had smuggled her. No one would question her if they didn't recognize her. Right before she could use her secret entrance she heard a knock.

"Clarissa, are you up?" Jonathon called from outside. Clary put away the cloak and slipped back under the covers.

"You woke me up brother." She added a yawn at the end to cover up her voice.

Jon opened the door and laughed. "What a pleasant surprise. Father thought you'd still be asleep." He stood in her door way with an open shirt and smile. "Come to breakfast then. We need to talk about something."

Clary climbed out of bed and joined him in the hall. "This must be important to wake me at such an un-godly hour." Six o'clock was not a normal time to wake up.

"Well, you look quite frazzled sister. You didn't even bother brushing your hair. Father will enjoy this very much." Jon's sarcasm could be picked up from a mile away.

"You are about as pleasant as a beheaded man Jonathon."

"You insult me." His hand covered his "wounded" heart.

Clary pulled the curtain away from the dining halls entrance and stuck out her tongue at her brother. "I have not wounded you one bit. You take things too far brother." Valentine smiled as they entered, taunting each other.

"Children, please sit." He waited until they settled down and took their places. "Clarissa, you will be sixteen soon. Therefore I've arranged a marriage between you and the suitor of your choosing. All then young men come from noble families and will please me, as well as you." Clary almost choked on her pastry. "Tonight they will dine with us as guest. You may choose who you like best after." Valentine watched as his daughter dropped what she was eating and stared at him.

"Please excuse me, I'm going back to my room." Clary walked from the table and left her families presence. She couldn't fathom the process of it all. Why must she wed? It was ridiculous. After slamming her door shut Clary decided she'd go as planned. She needed more fresh air. The passage was old and dusty but she found her way to the garden outside. Carefully checking her surroundings, she slipped out through the gate into the streets. The sun light covered her bare skin but not her face. All around her people opened businesses while yelling at young children. Ahead three people caught her eye. Two black haired children followed a golden haired boy. By the looks on their faces they looked lost. Clary stepped toward them and met the boy in the middle.

"Are you lost?" The boy looked at her with scorn before changing his expression completely.

"We are." The girl spoke up before he could answer.

"Where are you going then? I may be able to help." She couldn't believe she was talking to someone she didn't know. No one had let her before.

"We need to go to the main plaza. Do you know which direction we need to go?" The blue eyed boy said.

"Actually you can just follow me. I was heading there anyway, the bakery is amazing. Come on." Goldie walked beside her and kept starring in her direction.

"Thank you, um what's your name?" She looked over and grinned. He was interesting.

"I'm Clary. What's your name?" He looked down and tried to hide his smile.

"My names Jace. The two individuals behind me are Izzy and Alec. So, why is your hood so far over your hair? Are you in disguise or something?"

Clary carefully weighed her next words. "I'm not allowed out here alone usually. I snuck out."

Jace nodded beside her and chuckled. "Attention world, we have a rebel. I like it."

They walked in comfortable silence, she enjoyed this more than she should.

**-Lightwoods and Herondale POV-**

Jace was tempted to push Clary's hood down as they walked. He'd never wanted to be this close to a girl before. Guards crossed in front of them in search of someone. He swore they glanced at Clary but dismissed the thought. Not allowed out alone? She must be important. Maybe her mom or dad was over protective? He couldn't think straight. He heard from Robert there was a princess but she couldn't be her, right? Above them the marble mansion of the Morgenstern's stood proud. A red haired woman leaned over the edge of a balcony like she was trying to spot someone. Rome was strange. They were used to sand and open breezes. Romans lived differently. Stone streets, fountains, they were all new to him. Mid thought Clary tapped his arm.

"We're here. Want something to eat? You look famished." Her speech changed mid-sentence, odd.

"We do," Izzy chimed from behind. Clary nodded and led them into the shop. His stomach growled as soon as the smell of fresh dough and berries filled his nose. Clary walked ahead and spoke to the guy behind the counter.

"Four berry pastries please." He could hear her smile when she spoke. The man gathered four pasties for her before placing them in a sack. Jace watched her slip four gold coins over the counter. The facial expression of the man caught his attention, further confirming she was someone special. When she returned Izzy and Alec took a pastry from the bag. Jace had his hand mid-way in when someone opened the door.

"Excuse me sir. My sister seems to have snuck out of our home. Have you seen Princess Clarissa?"

Jace slightly turned his head and watched the black eyed boy interrogate the shop keeper.

"No, Prince Jon. I haven't seen her. It may be best to ask somewhere else." Prince Jon scorned before leaving the shop angry.

The shop keeper winked at Clary when they were gone and returned to taking something out of the oven. Jace wondered why that name sounded familiar. Clarissa sounded like a longer version of Clary. He glanced over at Clary, who was discussing fashion with Isabelle.

"Clary, what's your real name?" She stiffened and looked over.

"Why do you ask?" She had an edge in her voice.

"No reason. Some Prince just came in so…"

"Fuck…" Clary rubbed her palms on the silk red dress she wore. "Yes, my full name's Clarissa. I am entrusting you tell no one who I actually am even though we are practically strangers. Please. My father told me about an arranged marriage this morning and I can't be trapped there. You don't understand. I rarely get freedom from being a princess. I needed to escape, I always do."

Jace wrapped his arm around her shoulders to comfort her and nodded to Alec.

"It's time we told the truth too. We're from Egypt and the only reason we're here is to put your father out of power. I understand the pressure of being someone you want to escape. Our only wish is to make Rome a democracy again. I'd be convenient if you didn't say any of this to anyone." Alec explained.

"Same to you then. I'll keep your secret, so will Simon. Right Simon?"

"Simon" came from behind the counter and greeted them. "I hear worse tales than that on a daily basis. Consider it a secret between us. Also, avoid the Prince if you want to do that. He has a thing for killing and black haired females."

Izzy looked from Clary to Simon. "You guys are okay with this? You live here."

"I'm kind of a prisoner in my own home." Clary complained.

"I'm invisible anyway, why not help you guys?"

Jace starred in awe at the two of them. No wonder Simon didn't rat her out, they were friends.

"Okay then, Clary and Simon are our allies. Are there any places we can stay in the city for a fair price? Robert gave us a limited amount of currency." Clary and Simon exchanged a smile and nodded.

"Jordan Kyle can put you up for a few nights. No charge if you mention our names. Just say Morgenstern and Lewis sent you. His wife Maia can cook too." Simon reached behind him and grabbed a small bag. "For you guys on your way. It's a new recipe I've been working on." Alec took the bag and shoved it in his satchel. "Now get out of here. Be careful okay, guards are everywhere."

The group exited the shop and walked down the street to Jordan's home. They'd seen Jon once or twice but walked on as if nothing was wrong. Soon enough they got to their destination.

"You'll be safe here. If you need anything just whistle three times in a row or call like a bird. I'll hear it no matter where I am in the house. Just make sure it's loud." Jace nodded and let Izzy and Alec slip in before grabbing Clary's hand.

"We'll be in touch. Have a good afternoon Clary."

"I'll see you around Jace." She turned around and walked down the street. Jace really liked Rome.

**Inspired by the movie Cleopatra. I had writers block and no Microsoft Word for weeks. Here's what I may possibly continue, review please. **

** -A**


	2. Love Given

Three bird calls and Clary was out of bed. She had been chewed out by her father but skipped dinner fully knowing she'd be in trouble. After grabbing her cloak she slipped into the passage in her wall and came out onto the street. Jace stood by the garden wall in a cloak matching hers, grinning like the fool he was.

"Clarissa, would you like to partake in a card game? Loser must run through the streets naked at midnight." She couldn't say no to that and nodded.

"Of course silly boy. I will not be the one naked though." She winked and started to Jordan's home without him. She wouldn't lose. Jace quickly caught up to her and took her arm.

"No gentlemen lets a lady walk alone. What would I be if I didn't?"

"Highly suspicious I guess." Clary thought he had the right idea. Any woman alone on a street, especially at night, in Rome caught people's eye.

They arrived in time to see Jordan handing out cards. Maia stopped serving the gang to usher them in the house for the game."

"I see the princess is joining us, take a seat. The game's simple; first player to go over 21 has to do whatever we want. We decided tonight it would be running naked. Let's begin." She watched as he turned to Simon and drew out a card worth ten points.

"Draw."

16

"Again"

20

Sweat beaded down his forehead and he shook his head. He needed to say no, she thought. If anything, Simon couldn't get naked on his own if he had too. The boy had a fear of public shame because of his mother. Mrs. Lewis had shunned her own son after he was caught skirt-peaking. She mentally scared him for life at the age of ten just by ignoring him. Ever since that summer, Simon never wanted to embarrass anyone ever again and couldn't stand embarrassing himself. Clary never quite understood why but she never pressed.

"Stop. I'm not pressing my luck." Izzy's face fell and she lost a gleam she had developed watching Simon. "I can't, sorry Izzy." It was like they spoke a secret language because Izzy smiled at him which lit him up like a Chinese firework.

"Princess is next." Jordan said flatly, he typically avoided involving her in these games.

5.

Her luck was good.

15.

Clary decided to only draw one more card.

21.

She sighed and drank from her mug of whatever-this-brown-thing-is that Maia gave them. Over the cup she watched Jace intently stare at Jordan's hand before starting.

"Draw."

10.

"Draw."

20.

Jace was a madman, something was wrong with him. He looked around before grinning and slamming his hand down beside Jordan's.

"Draw."

The entire group watched as Jace stood up and slowly pulled off his cloak. Clary swore it was for her entertainment because he looked straight at her the whole time. Each item he took off revealed a pleasant view. His sculpted chest, broad hips, long thing-she-wouldn't-admit-she-stared-at, and muscular lower body did something to her she hadn't expected.

"Be right back." She turned a bright shade of red and watched as he streaked down the street and back. Her only worry was the guards. A minute later he came running back in the house and leaned against the closed door. "Never again. I saw a duck, a duck. Why didn't anyone tell me there were ducks in the ponds?" Clary lost it and rolled on the floor laughing. She ended up at his feet and looked up to a "proud" portion of his body. Other than that, Jace was amused. He reached down and helped her up off the wooden floor.

"Now that the view has been taken in I suggest getting dressed before the princess jumps you, if you know what I mean." Jordan snickered, only to be hit over the head by Maia. The room filled with laughter as Clary handed him his clothes. She sat back down and watched Jordan not look her in the eye.

"If I want to examine the male body I can. Now get over it." She puffed out her cheeks in defense. "Besides, he has a nice body. Why shouldn't I look?"

"Maybe because you're a princess and have impatient, perverted suitors waiting to bed you? I've seen some of them, disgusting." Alec said from across the table.

Izzy stiffened beside Jace, who had returned after a few minutes. "How bad are they?"

They sat still and listened. "The worst prince has a stocky build and smells like urine. I walked by him this afternoon and almost choked. Then there's another that likes to grab women's asses. He grouped so many women in ten minutes the guards dragged him away. I swear your dad just wants vulgar men to make you obedient. I'd love to see them try." She grinned when he finished. They'd barely known each other a day but he knew her very well.

"I don't want to get married to anyone I don't like. Why can't I choose the guy I want to marry? This whole process is ridiculous." She sighed out loud. "I'd rather be on the run, exploring the world."

"Then come with us to Egypt when we leave. You'd be accepted among the people and an idol. Besides, there's plenty of guys who would want to be yours. I already know one." Jace offered. Clary blushed and nodded.

"If I'm not dead, or trapped, I'll try. I've never been anywhere but Rome."

They discussed her predicament for a while before Izzy invited her to help in the kitchen.

"So have you ever had a female friend? Someone you could discuss girl things with?" Izzy grabbed a cup and took a cloth to it.

"No, I've only had my brother." Izzy looked over at her solemnly.

"Well now you have me. So, you like my brother? I know that look you gave him."

Clary about dropped her cup and coughed. "Alec? No, I don't like him."

Izzy laughed, "I meant Jace, Clary. Do you like Jace?"

"Oh… I don't know. He's nice and everything, but I've never liked a guy before."

"Wait," Izzy laid the cup down. "Have you not had a crush before? Oh my… you haven't even been kissed. This is perfect."

"What are you talking about Izzy? Why does that matter?"

"Because," Izzy said grabbing her arm, "tonight we are playing spin the bottle."

She was dragged into the living room to help Izzy announce the game. Alec and the boys looked up curious.

"Gentlemen, we will be playing spin the bottle on the second floor. Now please follow me." Again, she was dragged but this time it was upstairs.

"Isabelle, I can walk up steps and not bruise my ankles. Can you please let go?" She felt the grip on her wrist but didn't see the next step. As Clary fell forward, someone grabbed her waist and pulled her up.

"Careful Clary," Alec said walking beside her. "So, have you played this game before?" She shook her head and saw the door Izzy walked through. "Well, no chickening out now. Just relax and enjoy yourself." He laid his hand on her lower back and pushed her in the doorway. What the hell had she agreed to?

They sat in a circle and spun an old bottle. Clary had already pecked Jace on the lips twice and was extremely nervous because she had to spin again. The bottle spun and landed on Alec. While she slowly leaned up, he shot up and kissed her before she could meet him in the middle. She watched as he tried to act like it was fine. Was Alec gay? She was not aware of it if he was.

"Okay, Alec, your spin," Jace said breaking the tension. Alec just shook his head and stood up.

"You go ahead, I need some air." He left the room and they could hear him padding downstairs. Clary felt rush of guilt and took off. Izzy paused the game and promised to wait for her to return before she was out the door.

"Alec," she had finally caught up to him. "Wait a second. Was it the kiss? I'm sorry if it wasn't good." Alec stopped in the homes doorway and shook his head.

"Clary," he came forward and clutched her face in his hands. "It wasn't anything you did. It's this game. I can't do more than one round unless my friend is playing with us."

He dropped his hands and sighed, "Can I tell you something Jace doesn't know?" She nodded and let him speak. "I'm gay. I have been for years. Jace just doesn't need to know that." They stood together for a moment, not moving a muscle.

"I understand. I swear on my already present promise I won't tell him. Your secret is safe with me. Does Izzy know?" Maybe she shouldn't have added the last part but there was no turning back now.

He nodded and closed the door. "Go ahead and play. I'll be down here if you need anything." She saw him sit before she went back to the group. Izzy waved the bottle when she saw her in the doorway.

"Sorry. I'm back so let's play." Jace raised an eyebrow but didn't ask why she had gone after Alec. He grabbed the bottle and, with a sharp jerk of his wrist, spun the bottle as hard as he could. By coincidence it landed on Clary, again, and she looked around the group. Izzy shook her head, trying not to laugh as hard as she obviously was.

"What?"

"Well, we decided to switch to 7 minutes in heaven while you were gone. It's not too different." Izzy mused across the circle.

"What do I do?" Clary asked innocently. Jace held out a hand to her like he was going to pull her up.

"Come with me and I'll show you. Okay?" When she took his hand she finally realized why they were playing in this room. There was a small, covered window behind the bed and a doorway. In here no one from the street would see them. They approached the closet and she felt her nerves prick up. Jace ushered her in and closed the door, worrying her even more.

"What next?" Jace tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned forward. She could hear his heart beat and feel his breath on her neck.

"This," he whispered before pressing his lips to hers. It started slow like a summer breeze. When she didn't resist Jace laid a hand on her lower back and pulled her closer. Instinct took over her body and she wrapped her hands around his neck, tousling his hair between her fingers. Within three minutes she had wrapped her body around his and let him press her against the wall. She could only imagine her brothers expression if he knew. His hands ventured to rest under her butt so he could hoist her up higher. Her world spun, along with her head, in his grasp. Where had he been all her life? Kissing, kissing Jace, was surreal. He pulled away and she could sense a giant grin on her face.

"Are you okay? I, did I get carried away? Izzy told me it was your first kiss." She giggled while still attached to him.

"I couldn't have planned it better. I'm glad you came to Rome, I was considering running away before you guys came."

Darkness still surrounded them but she didn't care. "What? How would you have escaped?"

"There's a market for people who want jobs as help we visit every now and then when we run low on staff. I would have gone there and blended in. Wait! I know how you guys can infiltrate the house. But first," she kissed him again before hopping down. Before she could open the door, Izzy stuck her head in.

"Are we done? Hmm? Time to get back to the game lovebirds." She slunk back and let them come out, still grinning.

"Isabelle, were you lying to me?" Jace whispered in her ear. Clary returned to her spot and watched them intently.

"What happened in there? How far did you go with her?" Isabelle whispered back hastily.

Jace turned his back to Clary and continued to talk to Izzy. "She was better than I expected. I, I just didn't expect her to turn into an extremely skilled kisser." Izzy raised an eyebrow. "Izzy, I about grouped her, do you understand me? I about went too far because she rocked my world that hard. This just, wow…" Isabelle sighed before answering.

"Don't lead her on too long Jace. She needs to know the truth about those princes. I think she'd understand but I don't expect her to be too happy when she finds out who you really are." Izzy patted him on the shoulder and walked back to the circle signaling he should follow her lead. When he sat beside Clary again she relaxed her shoulders. He guessed she was happy to be away from her family and with actual friends.

"Wait! Before Izzy spins, we have a way to infiltrate Clarys house. It just requires some acting."

Izzy dropped the bottle in her lap and crossed her arms. "Please tell me this won't get us killed, or enslaved for three months again."

Jace dramatically sighed, "It was Clary's idea! Do all my ideas worry you this much?"

"Oh, then let's hear it," Izzy smiled. "Jace, your idea six months ago almost got me sold in slavery in India! I am still mad at you!"

"What happened...?" Izzy shook her head at Clary. "Okay, I'll drop the subject. Anyway, there is a market in two days for people who want to work in our home and you guys will hopefully blend in enough to get chosen. I'll help of course but I need to know your strengths."

Izzy piped up before Jace could stop her. "I can cook and I am obviously good at looking good. I could help you with that." Clary raised an eyebrow but before she could complain Jace butted in.

"Izzy can poison people, but she can't cook whatsoever. That's a punishment for anyone who eats it."

"She can't be that bad..." Simon defended.

"She used to have a pet snake. She killed said snake when it tried her chicken that dropped on the floor. The end." Jace explained. A pillow was chucked at his head but he dogged it.

"Do NOT use Viper in your stupid stories. It was not my fault he died!" It was obvious she wasn't amused.

"Fine. Maybe you could help poison Valentine then? He'd die a day after he hired you!" If Izzy's glare wasn't enough, an additional pillow was chucked at him. This time it hit him. "I get it Iz! Anyway, I can fight and play the piano. Alec is good at archery."

"Okay… So I can recommend getting me a hand maid, another guard, and Jace, can you dance?"

"Actually, yes."

"Then we have your roles all set. I just have to act like I want to be married." Clary sighed. "I hate all those guys. They just, I don't want to be forced to marry someone I am forced to love. That isn't love." Jace nodded and placed his hand on hers.

"We'll be here for you, just tell us when."

"Yeah, for whatever." Izzy added happily.

"Whenever you need us," Alec added from the doorway.

Clary grinned up at Alec. "Thank you everyone, you know, I'm glad I met you."

Jace mustered up a smile in the midst of guilt forming in his chest, she was amazing.

**I am so SORRY! My summer was super busy, and I'm a senior so yeah. Also, my laptop has been acting like shit (any good computer fixing programs please tell me). So that's the end of my excuses! **

**Question Time!**

**.What is Jaces big secret? **

**.Will their plan work? **

**.What will it take for Clary to convince Valentine? **

**That's all guys! R&R please, your reviews matter to me! I'm working on all the other fics too! DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!**


End file.
